Caffè o Café
by Karhien
Summary: 2P!AU. Based on the short movie, "Coffee" by Todd Bartoo. One night, two groups of "friends" will hang out in a café where a flamboyant Italian man and a cold, impassive Spaniard meet each other "properly" in the restroom. Rated M to be safe.


**Ah YouTube… you have given me music, funny videos, anime, and definitely ideas for some fanfiction one-shots. :)**

**I was doing what supposedly what teenagers seemingly do that isn't going on Facebook or doing games on my phone (which actually both I never do or start) and that is surfing on YouTube. I have found this short film that I really like and well, after watching it again some more, I begin to imagine and… Tada, a fanfiction motivated and based on it. :D **

**There's also not that many fanfictions that have 2P and well, I actually only imagined 2P characters doing the roles and not their 1P counterpart doing this movie-based fanfiction. By the way, for people who don't know, 2P is said the complete opposite of the personality of the characters we know and more dark. Here's a link:**

** journal/2P-Hetalia-What-it-Is-279599601 **

**Well, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

In a cute little café with nothing really to sell and nothing really to do, three…"friends" are all together in a little round table with cute little white cups of coffee. Really, nothing much is happening except tonight is poetry night where amateurs tell or rather rant of their poems. Some customers are listening to the current poet with the microphone while others from afar are talking to each other in their table or doing something that's their quiet and alone time. Then there are the three so-called friends…

"I was _so_ wasn't shocked on them getting together," a beautiful yet bitchy Belgian rants with a tight red top that's letting everything hang out with a few buttons not link together and a leather short black skirt with completely back but seen through fishnets as if she's wearing a stereotypical hot secretary outfit. "I mean, I was in plain shock that they did it and done it in such a _horrible_ taste! I mean online sex with a horrible camera and view! Puh-lease! Even if they did it, it sure as hell doesn't, like, mean they're attractive!"

The only man of the three "friends" soon giggles on the bitchy Belgian's mini rant. He is an openly gay Italian man with dyed blond hair that looks great together with his bright designer and hipster clothes and his lovely scarf that's one of his collections of scarves and goes well with his outfit. "Well, we all can't be porn stars now can we, Emma." He coos, smirking as the Belgian named Emma glares at him.

"Shut the fuck up Lovino! I'm a _web_ star, that doesn't damn I'm a fucking pornstar!" Emma rants, flipping Lovino off but still both stay seated.

Lovino giggles again, keeping a suave smile on him and his eyes hidden in his designer shades while the other female who is his sister scoffs and looks at Emma and away from a book. "Yes Emma. Thanks to you, we would be lost in the damn internet." She said with sarcasm in every word.

She had a messy yet attractive-looking ponytail with an Italian curl that's her erogenous zone that's really the only thing that's really sticking out. Her hair was a natural milk chocolate color and her eyes are a mix of light brown that's just a bit darker than her hair and gold that reveals the mischievous devil in disguise she is. Her skin tone is indeed darker than her brother's though doesn't reveal much like Emma. Her outfit is dark red with red high heels with gold decorations visible on the back and a double-breasted, short-sleeved shirt and a nice skirt. She is also wearing a bracelet in her left wrist and a black tie.

Though she isn't one to get easily angered, she's annoyed with the Belgian and her rants. But why Felicia hangs out with her? Easy. The bitch knows every rumor that going on and good juicy blackmail worthy information on people.

"Hey! At least stop being such a fucking asshole like my fucking ex-boyfriend!" Emma growls.

"Ex?" Lovino questions while raising an eyebrow in question. "You mean he dumped you after a week of dating you?"

Emma scowls, "Yeah, that fucking bastard Antonio fucking dumped me…"

"I wonder why?" Felicia said in sarcasm.

Emma then flips Felicia off. Lovino giggles once more, this time more cheerful.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a driving beat-down van, three "friends" are riding in the night. One is French who hasn't properly groomed himself for a long time as well as sleeping and reeks of cigarettes. The one in the back inside is a German albino who is called Prussian, as teasing and bullying the gutless and scarred man with a messy ponytail of white hair and red-irises eyes is somehow fun, is actually smoking some weed that the French had. And finally, the one in shotgun is a straight-faced, lavender-eyed redhead Spaniard named Antonio. Like his "Prussian" wimpy friend, Antonio had his hair tied in a loose ponytail but was tied with a purple ribbon.

"We should go to the damn café." The French named Francis grumbles. "So I don't have to damn drive for the whole damn night and of course for entertainment there, a poetry night."

Antonio narrows his eyes and looks at the French. "Fuck no. What if the whore Emma is there?"

Francis smirks. "_Oh?_ You mean your girlfriend?"

Antonio growls and glares at Francis. "Look, I dated that bitch because I was tired of her bitching and whining for me to go out with her. And for fuck's sake, I dated that bitch only for a goddamn week. She's such a fucking bitch."

Francis rolls his amethyst eyes. "Please, that bitch insulted me, saying that everyone in my damn homeland is damn gay, all because I flicked a cigarette bud at her. Seriously, I think she goes on that shit for too damn long."

Antonio just looks at his French "friend" and then, "Are you sure it isn't because you're a fucking asshole?" However, Antonio said it more like a statement than a question.

Francis frowns and narrows his eyes but keeps his eyes on the road. "So what? I'm a damn asshole. I never felt love, never want love, and sure as hell don't want to fuck."

Antonio then looks out the window. He seriously didn't want to see the bitch Emma and really hear her fucking rant if he does. Actually, he seriously doesn't want to hear any bitch rant and whine about fucking everything in the damn poetry night…But…

Well, there is that so-called "friend" of hers that had interest the emotionless Spaniard…

He is definitely the description of a stereotypical gay guy. He had the dyed blond hair that seems natural due to actually using the good ones and not a cheap-ass temporary dye product as well as actually taking care of his hair where it looks soft and silk-like. There was that pale yett fair skin that's most likely been overdosed with skin moisturizer to make it look flawless and soft and somehow shine like baby oil. He had the feminine-looking face with sharp curves with that pointy chin and nose of his. Seriously, he somehow had curves on his waist like a girl! He's most likely part girl and is most likely using make-up as well. For there is no one who would have that long of lashes without putting some goddamn mascara shit on! And does lip gloss count? Because he sure as hell uses it on those damn plump lips of his… Oh and he wears designer clothes…

"…Sí, you're the definition of asshole…" Antonio soon said, still looking out the window.

However, Antonio could feel Francis flipping him off while still keeping his eyes on the road. But there's one thing for sure, Francis is actually driving them to the damn coffee café…

"Hey… Hey Antonio…" Gilbert gurgles. Of course, the Spaniard ignores but…

"Hey, hey… Ant… Antonio… Do you want to… um… have some…? You know, do you want to –do you want to smoke some Unkraut with me…?"

Of course, the "Prussian" known as Gilbert somehow did the impossible and can actually have some damn confidence without going on a goddamn rampage with his irises turning bright blood red and with a psycho killer personality. But Gilbert is just looking at Antonio with unfocused cyan eyes and holding what could have been used weed.

But Antonio just glares back to the road, this signaling his "polite" way of saying "Fuck no."

* * *

"Of course~," Emma soon coos and batting her heavily mascara eyelashes. "For fucking revenge on that asshole of an ex…" Both of the Italians soon lean forward and have their eyes on the Belgian, ready to hear what she's about to say about him. "I'll have to say that he's… a fucking weirdo! He has this _weird_ obsession with turtles, has so-called family heirlooms of axes and blades and shit like that, keeps tying his hair with a goddamn _bow_, he's friend with that asshole of French guy and the Prussian dude with _no_ balls, _AND_ he shows any emotions at all, that asshole!"

Felicia groans. She just listened to only a rant from the Belgian… Of course, she already knew this information from previous rants from the Belgian but nothing truly full blackmail worthy info, not even the obsession with turtles. Felicia soon leans back to the rather comfortable on the butt but uncomfortable on the back chair. Looks like Felicia will read of her light pornographic book… But just when she begins sipping on her coffee…

"Of _course_," This time Emma smirks in that way… the way of revealing something worthy finally. "It makes perfect sense… It seems that a _certain_ asshole is putting more than fucking ugly _clothes_ in his _closet_~."

Both Italians reacted to this. Lovino giving a dramatic yet slow gasp as his jaw is beginning to drop while Felicia chokes a bit of the coffee she didn't swallow for Emma is implying that…

"You're kidding me." Felicia chokes out as she swallows the rest of the coffee successfully. Even though she is tempted to do an "accidental" spit-take on Emma, Felicia just had to hear more of this _good_ blackmail worthy gossip. "You mean Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the most emotionless and straight-faced murderer that gets away with crimes, is–"

"As a fucking circle or three dollar bill or _whatever_ people say about being gay." Emma says.

"Aspetti," Felicia blurts out, putting up a straight face on though her eyes are shining in mischief and excitement. "Shouldn't he be more like…_"Fabulous~!"_ or some shit like that? You know," She soon points directly at her fratello who now has his fist to his lips and is in a thinking process. "Like him?"

"Bitch please, believe what you want, he is."

"Please," Felicia retorts but couldn't help but let out a giggle, "He's _way_ too emotionless or even inhuman to be gay, even straight."

"No, no! It makes sense!" Lovino couldn't help but explain in an enthusiastic voice and a huge smile upon his face. "I mean! You _totally_ seen the way he's been checking me out, even when he was dating Emma too!"

Both females groan at this and unintentionally roll their eyes in unison.

"He totally wants me!"

"Oh _Lovi_," Emma snorts but smirks, "You're such a delusional and desperate bastard! I mean, you actually think that everyone actually wants you."

Lovino couldn't help but pout, "Well, don't they?"

"More than the Belgian bitch known as Emma that's for sure."

Once again, Emma frowns and flips the giggling Felicia off.

However, Lovino just pouts.

* * *

"…Well, here we are…" Francis grumbles, just glaring at the old sign that's been newly painted for some time… "…Doesn't look like they have a "No Smoking" sign anywhere… not that I damn care…"

Antonio didn't care about the sign or anything from café, he just hopes that the Belgium bitch isn't in there and if she is, he then hopes that the bitch doesn't see him and fucking rant to him of how he's such a bastard and shit like that for breaking up with her after a week of "dating". And of course, Antonio hates loose sluts. Emma is never the committed one and just let anyone stick anything in that damn loose pussy of hers, Antonio is glad that he didn't fuck her or he would have gotten several diseases from one night. And Antonio is pretty much convinced that she has slept or perhaps _is_ sleeping with his smiling crack-head of a brother…

"Well," Antonio then looks at Francis who soon has a cheap cigarette on his mouth that's lit and he then grumbles, "Let's just get the hell in and listen to some damn lines from people who have no life…"

"Heheh…" Gilbert breathes out a laugh, stumbling a bit even if he's standing still. But the two "friends" ignored it. Soon Gilbert loosely walks to the door and clumsily opens it…

Both the Frenchman and the Spaniard raise their eyebrow and lock at the smiling "Prussian" who is actually holding the door for them. Well both of them just shrug, why not, they'll just accept it. It's not like either of them is going to hold the door for each other or even for themselves. They just take advantage of any kind act that's given to them. They're takers, not givers.

But of course, the weed had made the "Prussian" foolishly brave. For when the two grumpy and frowning men have passed the door and entered, Gilbert had to say the words that could have make him slaughtered if he was someone else than their so-called "friend."

"You're welcome, ladies~…"

But before Antonio could glare or rather punch the "Prussian", the Spaniard got sight of someone… someone that he's okay seeing in the café… that someone that interested him…

That gay, fruity guy sitting in an actual male way with his legs apart and showing that he's wearing some sort of skinny jeans that's showing way too much of how plump and fit those legs are. He was wearing a light blue dress shirt with sleeves barely reaching out past his elbows and it looks girly by showing that damn waist of his… But there's that damn fucking scarf covering his goddamn neck of his… goddamn white scarf… Also there's those aviator shades that hide his eyes except with the right lighting and angle, Antonio could see the complete shape of his eyes but never that mysterious color that Antonio doesn't know of… And then there's a white fedora on his damn blond head with a light blue shiny ribbon around like any fedora hat…

…He definitely looks gay…

But then Antonio snaps back to reality when the French acquaintance of his soon chuckles. Damn that chuckle is fucking annoying, Antonio would even prefer the stupid stereotypical French laugh than the damn chuckle… Francis is one lazy and negative son of a bitch and when you hear his god awful chuckle, you know it's fucking trouble.

"Well shit," Francis chuckles, taking a dab or drag on his cigarette. "It looks like your bitch ass of a girlfriend is here, Antonio."

But before Antonio could question Francis, he had to see her… First, Antonio sees the over-pedicured nail of her middle finger as she flipped off on him. Then the guy just put a loose fist close to his damn plump lips as he hides his smile yet… giggles at this. Damn, what the hell is his name anyway! But Antonio focuses on something more important and sees from following the finger is… Shit.

"Dios Mio…" Antonio groans, glaring at the infamous Belgian bitch-whore known as Emma. He just had to sit close to her… "…Let's sit, but don't let her fucking see you."

Luckily this poor excuse of a café isn't damn packed. People were mostly sitting around with only the new (and possibly bitchy like the last one) waitress walking around and possibly giving an attitude and "I don't give a fuck" to each customer. There's also that fat black chick spouting some weird poetry that only a few would actually give a damn about on the only functioning microphone ever since Gilbert had been drunk yet hyper after a combination of drinking clear alcohol and beer with coffee…

You see a few acquaintances here and there, such as the openly pervert of a bastard Japanese guy who is openly reading an X-rated yaoi or yuri comic or doujinshi while his Chinese "brother" is greedily eating Chinese snacks and ranting possibly about stupid love drama that he had sobbed his fucking heart off. There's also Gilbert's "little" sister who was sitting close to the table that had him and Emma with someone Antonio doesn't give a damn about.

Thank fucking God that Emma doesn't fucking see you but as you sit down, you witness Gilbert sniffing, or rather snorting, on clipped daisies that has been deceased for pretty much a long time.

"Gilbert," Francis addresses, getting a cigarette and light out of his pocket. "As much as I love deceased and death, those flowers are dead and useless so stop that shit."

However before Antonio gives his damn two cents, he gets interrupted.

"And the little bee,

Crazed and denied by his futile lust,

Black storms swirling around,

…MY MOTHER!"

While Antonio and Francis give off their "what the actual fucking fuck" look, a few people in the café clapped at the black chick's… performance…?

"What the living, decaying fuck?" Francis croaks out, finally lighting the cigarette that's partly in his mouth.

"The little bee…" Antonio repeats, trying to actually find what the fuck the poem is supposed to mean or actually be. "…My mother…?"

Both Francis and Antonio look at each other and raise an eyebrow. It looks like they'll never know. Then they look and soon glare at the spacing out "Prussian".

"Gilbert," Francis calls, soon hitting the albino "Prussian" on the shoulder. "Hello, you miserable piece of life! Asswipe, get a mind that actually works!"

Gilbert immediately and quickly looks at his two "friends", causing both the Frenchman and Spaniard to actually jump a bit from the quick action.

However, instead of the bloodthirsty red-eyed "Prussian" warrior or the spineless "Prussian" wimp, both Spaniard and Frenchman met a droopy somehow both red and blue eyed "Prussian" with what could be his high smiling face.

"I…" He begins, looking everywhere and sniffling a bit here and there. "I remember this place… Did you –did you ever notice, um… sunflower field… the white fence… the dirt road…"

Soon Gilbert looks behind and chuckles. "Oh mein Gott, there's Emma."

"It's about shitty time that you notice, Prussian." Francis groans, though was just a bit amused.

"I can't fucking believe it," Antonio groans as well, a scowl almost forming in his emotionless face. "The Prussian is stoned as shit."

"Way to point out the goddamn obvious, Spaniard."

Antonio would have growled at the amused and literally dirty Frenchman if the new bitchy waitress wasn't right in front of them with her hands on the back of her hips and glaring right at them. She wasn't really that good-looking so descriptions were pretty much boring on her. At least she didn't look or act as the previous waitress or Emma…

"What the hell do you guys want?"

"Café. Black." Antonio bluntly said, immediately regaining his neutrality.

"I'll have a cup of coffee too." Francis answers.

Then the waitress soon glares at the stoned "Prussian", waiting for an answer and not someone who is perhaps snorting on their crappy dead flowers.

"And you?" The waitress raises an eyebrow as the unanswered customer just giggles like a pansy little school girl.

"Gilbert, hurry up so I can smoke another, asshole."

Gilbert then looks at the waitress and giggles again. "Hot water!"

Antonio had to face-palm himself or else he would neutered the so-called Prussian right in front of everyone inside. However, he isn't brainless and made sure he glares deadly at the "Prussian" who is just giggling away as if he was a brat and he said a dirty word or even that he said the most hilarious thing today.

"Anything else?" The waitress questions as if this isn't the first fucking time that this happened. Damn, she must have been here longer than they think.

"J-just…" Gilbert soon giggles his last and actually sniffs real air before smiling away at the very open agitated waitress. "Just a cup…"

The waitress just scoffs and rolls her eyes. Yup, she definitely is here longer than expected… But who knows when she will quit like the rest of the waitresses.

"That will be four dollars." She soon answers, bringing her hand in gesture of getting money now.

"Four fucking dollars for two shitty coffees?" Antonio both growls and questions.

The waitress didn't seem to be fazed about the vulgar language or the little glare that Antonio gave. "Yeah, you're right. It's five with the water."

Antonio lets out a low growl and glare at the waitress who is still making a gesture of handing over the money for some overpriced beverages. As much as Antonio wants to hurt the bitch waitress, there's even a bigger bitch that he doesn't want to know that he's here and bitch yelling at his face… Fuck.

Of course, Antonio had to pay for fucking everything since the "Prussian" is stoned as fuck while Francis didn't give two shits about bringing his wallet here and just brings a lighter and a full box of shitty cigarettes that he doesn't share at all. So since Antonio has his goddamn wallet and can see and think damn straight, he has to pay…

Inwardly grumbling and cursing in his mind while outwardly keeping a straight face, Antonio gets out his wallet and simply pays the waitress bitch the damn five dollars.

Luckily, she finally and quickly left. Good, Antonio would have slugged her if she stayed any longer. Dios, this is why Antonio hates girls. They're always so bitchy and moody all the goddamn time. And when they're on their periods… Ugh… That is the only way that Antonio doesn't like blood coming out of a body…

Then there's the gay guy…

Antonio is usually harshly honest and he would by lying that the fairy hasn't interest and fascinate the Spaniard. He sure as hell is more interesting than those horny whores or permanently menstruating bitches… Antonio didn't know what the fuck his name was but he did see him a lot during the hell week of dating Emma.

He sometimes would talk to Emma before and after a date. He had an expensive-looking car that he drives to pick up Emma since Antonio refused to do it himself. He may agree to date Emma but he had absolutely no attraction to the bitch and he didn't want to work for a short relationship. However interesting enough, Antonio would have broken it on the first day if the gay guy wasn't there to drop off and pick up Emma…

Seriously, Antonio can't remember a time when he sees that fucking smile on him, especially when Emma would bitch at him every time they talk. Especially now…

But then there's that random fucking thought that keeps going on his head…

"Two fucking dollars for some cheap ass coffee…"

"Hey, it's way cheaper than that hipster hang out, Starbucks. And then there's Ray's, free cockroaches in every meal. At least I get to research one of the ways of death…" Francis puffs out a cloud of smoke almost right at Antonio's face. "At least this place is safe from psychotic sugar ass Brits and literally poison desserts…"

"Excuse me," The waitress soon appears, interrupting and stopping the heated conversation before it started. She had that typical waitress/waiter plate with three identical coffee cups on.

"Coffee," She puts one cup down to Antonio, the smell of bitterness almost filling his nostrils. Good, the coffee is definitely black from the smell of it.

"Coffee," She soon puts a cup to Francis who is finished with his cigarette.

"Hot water," She actually slams the final cup to Gilbert, though he was unfazed by this and the splash of steaming hot water that got in front of his shirt. "With a fucking _cup_."

"Hey bitch," Antonio growls, already sick of how this bitch is acting. "Quit pulling a fucking gym, we do this shit every fucking time. So shut it, puta."

It seems the waitress didn't know Spanish but she still flipped the bird on Antonio as she left them alone. Perra…

Francis just gulps down his coffee, not giving a damn about the taste or temperature of the coffee while Gilbert just giggles again by playing with his hot water by simply touching the water and making little waves. Antonio just angrily sighs and glares at his coffee.

Seriously, since when did Antonio's life had there been no bitch. He dated way too much bitches, seriously, he had to fucking _date_ Emma, the biggest bitch there is. He even didn't believe there's something called love. Those are the annoying, desperate shits with no life…

But there is lust… And that hipster gay is indeed not bad-looking…

"Hey Spaniard," Francis soon chuckles, getting Antonio to snap out and pay attention. "It looks like the bitch known as Emma is getting up to read."

Joder. There's one absolute thing that Antonio despises, bitches reading their bitchy complaints.

"Dios, let's get the fuck out of here."

"No way Spaniard, I haven't finished either my coffee or cigarette yet."

"_Look_," Antonio growls, glaring at the Frenchman. "I don't want the bitch to see me. And I seriously don't want to fucking talk to her. Lo tienes? Or else I tell everyone that fucking time you first tried weed."

Immediately, Francis's face sours up. As much as he doesn't give a fuck about anything, he knows how of a humiliation annoyance it would be if that event of his came out public.

"Fine," Francis growls back. He puts out of his cigarette out on the table, not caring about if a stain would form on the table. "You do this every fucking time. Let's go, Prussian."

Unfortunately, Antonio had one fucking problem. He had to take a quick piss before he leaves. He isn't going to hold during the drive. So while Francis leaves with Gilbert who is still for no good reason carrying his cup of hot water, Antonio goes straight to the restroom and purposely slams the door.

However, while the trio do their action, Emma stood up, hands carrying her poem (rant). And not only that, Lovino isn't exactly fully oblivious of the stares he is getting from a certain Spaniard. And Lovino did see the Spaniard going into the bathroom… Well, Lovino isn't going to sit his butt down while a hot Spanish man is there all alone in the bathroom. Oh no, Lovino is going to get some _delicious_ Spanish ass.

Quickly, Lovino gets out of his seat and walks in style to the bathroom where he knows a wonderful sexy Spaniard is there just for him.

But while Emma is taking her own casual deep breath to be ready for her "poem", she starts walking to the open space stage… and gets completely splashed in the front with hot water.

She gasps, dropping her completely wet and ruined paper to the wet part of the floor and looking at the water spilled all over. She immediately got pissed.

"Goddamn it!" Soon, her yelling voice catches everyone's attention in the café. She especially caught the Japanese who was reading smut doujinshi and the Chinese who had been way too much about a love drama he seen and how he didn't like the ending. "Who the fuck–!"

* * *

Lovino tries his best to close the restroom door quietly. The door can be such a noisy fellow…

And he didn't want to have that now would he. He's going to do it smooth and suave. He didn't know much of the Spaniard so he can't act seductive just yet~. Oh, it looks like Antonio is just washing his hands… Perfetto~.

"So…" Lovino begins, immediately getting the attention of the Spaniard. His cold and emotionless eyes are looking at the rather clear mirror to see eye to eye with Lovino. There is still no emotion showing on his face.

"So what?" Antonio answers. He could see the shape of this guy's eyes and they are indeed half-lidded… That smirk is telling him nothing else except complimenting the eyes that he is indeed going to flirt with him.

"You're Antonio, right?" His smirk soon grows. "Emma's boyfriend?"

Antonio soon growls in disagreement. But except getting scared like anyone with a mind and thought, this fruity blond looks like he's getting more entertained by that reaction. The barely audible giggle from him proves it. It looks like this guy won't leave anytime soon…

"I mean _ex_-boyfriend," Lovino giggles again, somehow getting more amused. "Hey, don't' worry about it–"

"I'll fucking manage to get over." Antonio growls with sarcasm, he seriously didn't want to talk about bitches anytime soon. But again, the Italian giggles again and getting more amused. Antonio takes a glimpse and sees pearly white teeth as Lovino is smirking.

"No, I mean, I'm talking about you and _me_."

"You and me?" The Spaniard questions, lifting an eyebrow while glaring at the puff.

"Oh come on~," Lovino purrs, getting a quick glance up and down and actually has the guts to smirk and lick his lips. "I can tell when a man is checking me out."

"Checking _you_ out?" The Spaniard scoffs. "There's no way in Infierno and all its damned glory that I was fucking checking you out."

What Antonio was expecting was the gayward to bitch out, not pouting at him and let him actually leave. Of course, Antonio was just exiting out until...

"Suit yourself, closet boy."

Antonio paused, something stirring and boiling inside as he looks back at the stupid gay blond. It was if he was acting he didn't give a fuck about the Spaniard and went with the flow. But for some reason, Antonio cared.

"Look dick sucker," Antonio could see Lovino's eyes glancing on him, perhaps even showing a smirk in them. "If I was gay, I wouldn't be fucking into you."

The blond is immediately smirking, fluttering his eyes as he turned face to face with him.

"Ooh~," The blond purrs, "What would you be into, Antonio~?"

"Stop that." Antonio growls and glares at the still smirking blond. For someone who wears his pants too tight, he had a fucking lot of guts. "I fucked a lot of perras."

"Oh, you mean like… _Emma_," His smirk gets wider, showing more pearly white teeth. "Look, she may have great gossip, but you're a little heartless and she doesn't know when to take her tampons off. With girls, it isn't going to happen quite fabulous, _hmm_~? But!"

Soon the smirking and shorter man has his arms around the Spaniard. His face is very close that Antonio could feel the warm breath.

"With me, I'll make your nights _unforgettable_. Come on~, you know you want to~."

* * *

Emma is pissed. She is beyond fucking pissed! She is wearing her new outfit and the shitty drink that was poured on her ruined her poem!

And she knows the fuck who!

"Oh! You pick the wrong fucking night to come here!" She threw her now worthless shit poem on the floor and glares at the now smirking, nicotine-stenched Frenchman. "I waited so long–"

"Oh you have to wait a lot longer, slut." Francis spat, pushing Emma to the ground.

Felicia smirks as she easily can see the lacy panties that Emma is wearing. Oh, she is going to enjoy this~.

* * *

Lovino can't help but giggle a little. This is easier than he thought. He had first heard the big and scary Spaniard, he heard the complaints of him being hard to please, hard to attract, and hard to give in and not resist. But here he is, not moving and not resisting his charms~.

Though he may be a bit disappointed that there was no challenge, with that body of his, it will certainly be worth it. But before Lovino could kiss those big, rough lips…

He soon has his lower back colliding with the sink. He groans in pain while stares at the glaring Spaniard in question.

"You don't know what I want, asshole." Antonio growls.

But Lovino can't help but smirk. He really is a rough challenge. He always did want someone dominant, someone that Lovino could challenge himself. But he isn't going to let this smoking hot Spaniard goes away. Oh no, Lovino had seen the stiff Spaniard shiver (even if it's only a bit) when he groaned.

So what if Antonio is most likely a sadist? Lovino is quite embarrassingly a screamer.

So that is why Lovino has his arms around Antonio's neck and pulling himself up to kiss the very tempting neck. Though Lovino can't see his face, he can definitely feel the pulse growing quicker and faster with each kiss, nip, and suck from him. Lovino doesn't care if the Spaniard will push him again, he'll just jump back –maybe he could suck him off to change his mind.

"…Fuck!" Antonio shouts, surprising the blond Italian. He then grabbing his arms and pushes him.

This time, Lovino's back collided with the wall. But Lovino can't exactly groan about when a tongue penetrates into his mouth and feels everything in there. Lovino can't help but moan of this familiar yet rough feeling.

There's that and he can't help himself but smirk at what's going on. Oh, he is going to enjoy this~.

* * *

"I fucking hate you guys!" Emma shouts, trying to hit Francis with weak punches. Francis just smirks and slaps away the punches. "I know what the fuck you said about! This is going to be so much fucking fun!"

But before Emma could actually get a hit, a stone "Prussian" soon pushes her on the boob.

Now Emma's attention and anger is on the "Prussian" while the Frenchman snickers. Gilbert still had that lopsided smile while waving at Emma. Emma's face is red in anger and embarrassment while Felicia's is filled with enjoyment.

But before that, Felicia needs to do something.

"Excuse me, miss, I would like an herbal tea."

"Sure, why not."

"You think you can fucking mess with me?!"

Oh yes, this will be fun to watch for Felicia, especially with that soon-coming tea.

Though Felicia does wonder in the back of her pretty head, where is her gay brother while this is happening?

* * *

Finally, Lovino could use his hands and arms as the Spaniard finally releases them. He is not only thankful that he finally get blood flowing there but now, he can grip and grab of what will be his. One hand is simply gripping the back of the Spaniard's head, feeling the rather rough yet soft locks. The other was first grabbing around the waist have some balance but soon getting more comfortable and lower as each suck and kiss goes on.

He could feel the heavy and hot breaths from Antonio, those lips are indeed rough and bruising his into a rosy red, and when Lovino can, he could see those cold eyes of his burning him. Each time the Spaniard kiss him, the fire is scorching more and more. Lovino can't help but moan as he gets more pressed, Antonio then takes his attention on his neck.

Lovino gasps, feeling the harsh bites from Antonio. He grips tighter as he mewls when Antonio bit a weak spot. In instinct, his legs are wrapped around the Spaniard's waist. His hand could reach under the pants what it is looking for…

Antonio growls as Lovino's hand gropes his ass, gripping it tightly and having his nails marking it. Lovino can't help but smirk at his accomplishment. Antonio curses under his breath and starts biting Lovino's neck but soon removing his shirt without ripping it right off. Lovino moans. He feels those hands clawing and raking on his now naked chest. He is still smirking while the Spaniard is ravaging on his neck, devouring his neck as he goes.

Lovino wonders as he pants out moans and quiet mewls if the Spaniard had it. His hand that was once gripping the Spanish ass soon goes more and more front of him and…

"Mierda!"

Oh yes, it's big alright. It is way bigger than Lovino imagined.

Immediately after, Lovino finds out that his hands are alarmed over his shoulders. Half and half, Lovino mewls in pain and pleasure. Trying to unclench his eyes and open them, Lovino could actually see emotion on Antonio, a rather evil-looking and lustful smirk on him.

Oh, he is definitely a sadist.

Lovino couldn't help but smirk back. The Spaniard totally wanted him.

* * *

"I wouldn't even fucking waste my precious time," Emma announced as if trying to prove a useless point. Her manicured hands are out as if she given up the fight. Felicia looks to the side, waiting for that waitress and herbal tea.

But after Emma tries to do a sassy but very bitchy half-turn, Francis pushes her down to the ground. The Frenchman never had this much fun with "messing with a lady". Francis lets out a chuckle as he could see the vengeance in the bitchy Belgian's eyes. But really, it is time to leave this shitty place.

"A plus tard, slut!" And Francis quickly exits out the door, grabbing the still stoned "Prussian" with him.

Felicia smirks. The waitress is coming with her herbal tea. Emma lets out her usual bitchy scream and actually gets up and tries to run after the two men. But of course, Felicia had it quite according to plan. Emma in her blind vengeance didn't see the waitress with the _very_ hot herbal tea. Thus, Emma crashes with the waitress and primarily the round plate that had the tea on it. And the herbal tea gets out of its nice cup and splashes all over Emma's make-up painted face and fake breasts.

The whiny scream is indeed satisfying. And the way Emma runs away, priceless.

And to add the satisfactory, the waitress just took off the work apron and glares at the mess of broken cup pieces and herbal tea that missed Emma.

"I don't get paid enough for this shit." And then the now ex-waitress smacks the apron on the mess before she walks right out of the door.

Yes, it is very satisfactory indeed. Felicia giggles and then goes back to reading her book.

* * *

Lovino couldn't help but pant as the Spaniard bites on his neck, harsh and rough. Possessive hands are all over him, grabbing and gripping and scraping over his face, his naked chest, and definitely his still clothed ass. His own hands are trying to get as much of the Spaniard. But one remains on the messy blood-red locks while the other on his famous Spanish ass.

He could feel the increasing and intensifying heat between them, especially with the Spaniard. Emotionless as he may be, Antonio is still a Spaniard, a man of hot and spicy passion.

Antonio goes for Lovino's swollen lips and bites on the bottom lip. Surprisingly, Antonio does not draw blood. Except, he slowly (and teasingly) lets it go, barely scrapping as he goes back.

Then they stared at each other.

Lovino can't help but giggle. The Italian knew that the Spaniard wants him but he didn't think it was that much! Indeed, Antonio had surprised him.

"What's your name?" Huh? "I _said_, what's your name?"

Lovino couldn't help but giggle again. It really is unbelievable that the Spaniard wants him yet doesn't even know his name. It's a really good thing that the Spaniard is hot.

"It's Lovino, Lovino Vargas." Lovino purrs in Antonio's ear, Lovino could hear the sexy and animalistic growl as Lovino teases him more by blowing a little breeze on the ear. Lovino couldn't help but giggle then groan as Antonio pushes Lovino back to the wall.

Antonio bites the Italian's bottom lip before smothering his lips full on Lovino's. Easily, Lovino's mouth parts, waiting for the rough tongue to invade the Italian's mouth again. But instead, Antonio's mouth somewhere else, the neck. Those rough lips did a quick warning kiss before biting hard enough to cause Lovino to mewl in surprise and arousal as well as bleed. Antonio does a quick suck on the wound before going lower.

Lovino groans as he gets more and more bothered by the rapidly increasing heat. His hand gripping on the Spaniard's hair goes tighter while the one on the Spanish delicious ass once again leaves it and goes again something more… _front_. Lovino couldn't help but chuckle when he hears Antonio curse and sucks his neck even harder as Lovino strokes him nice and slow.

"You like that, Tonio~?" Lovino purrs. "You're perfetto~, so perfect~. Yours is so nice and big and _thick_. You're driving me crazy, Spaniard~."

Antonio growls. His hands grip on the blond Italian's shoulders as he puts his mouth near the hard, salmon pink nipple. Antonio gets lower… and lower… and…

"Whoa…!" An unfamiliar voice echoes out the bathroom.

Antonio pushes himself off of Lovino to glare the interrupting intruder. It's the Chinese guy with his eyes actually visible as they are fully widened to see the two men here in the bathroom. At least it's not that damn perverted Japanese "brother" of his…

After a quick second and a death glare from the Spaniard, the Chinese intruder shuts the door and from the sounds outside, ran the fuck away.

And just like that, Lovino laughs out loud.

"Oh my Dio!" Lovino laughs out. "Oh my fucking Dio!"

Antonio blinks and looks at the flamboyant blond. It seems this is the first time Antonio hears the Italian actually cursing and it is… fucking _hot_.

But Lovino had other plans that aren't continuing what they're going. He actually ducks away from the Spaniard and goes for his blouse-shirt thing and fedora. Antonio inwardly pouts since the fruity Italian is quite enjoyable –especially responding to his rough actions. Women bitch too much about it hurting too much while this gay Italian… Antonio is a bit surprised but _very_ aroused.

Lovino is surprised that his nice shirt isn't torn up. That's quite gentlemanly of the seemingly emotionless Spaniard. Lovino lets out a quiet giggle as he puts on his shirt back –and moving his hips nice and slow and teasingly~. He can hear the rather possessive growl behind him.

Lovino turns his head and puts his shade back where it's covering his eyes. All that hot make-out and touching made Lovino forget his nice designer shades. These shades were resting on top of his head and the wall had helped it from falling off. All the Spaniard did is just buckle up his pants –covering his delicious and hot ass, phooey –and tie his hair tighter with surprisingly a pink-colored bow.

"So," Lovino begins as he puts his hands on his nice hips before putting his nice fedora on. "Want to get out of here?"

The now straight-faced Spaniard looks at Lovino with his lovely lavender eyes. His arms are crossed and his mouth is formed as a slight frown. Well, he isn't saying no so this must be the best "answer" to yes from the Spaniard there is. Lovino grins and wraps around his much bruised neck with his fabulous scarf before calmly and coolly walks and exits out the bathroom. The Italian could feel the Spaniard following him out of the restroom. Perfetto.

* * *

Felicia stops reading her book to see her _very_ gay brother suspiciously ruffled, with the Spaniard who shows no emotions following him. She could easily tell from the slight frown and very conspicuous rotation of his head, Lovino is wondering what is up with the mess displayed in the café. Of course, Lovino sees Felicia with her book.

"My dear sorella," Lovino coos before asking as he bats his eyelashes even though Felicia can barely see it. "What happened here?"

Felicia, of course, dramatically closes her book with a nice and soft thud. She looks up to see her curious brother and surprisingly, the Spaniard has his arm on Lovino's shoulder and looks down at Felicia. But Felicia will keep her suspicious and have no conclusion just yet.

"Well," Felicia begins, "Francis and Gilbert had this calamitous affair with Emma, Emma tried and failed on retribution," Felicia smirks and giggles, "And the waitress quit again."

Lovino hums in understanding with his lips a bit pursed and suspiciously swollen.

Felicia then asks. "What have you two been up to?"

"Oh!" Lovino cheers out and turns his head to bat his eyelashes at the still straight-faced Spaniard. "Nothing~, just had a little fun. So Tonio, do you need a ride home?"

The Spaniard just stares at Felicia's brother with narrowed lavender eyes. His mouth twitches down a little and blinks once. Really, his answer isn't that important to Felicia at first but what was his answer surprise both of the Italians.

"Your place."

"Um, what?" Lovino actually asks.

Antonio simply crosses his arms and no emotion is displayed on his face still. "Your. _Place_. We go there. Now."

Lovino looks completely surprised by this with his lips parted and a hint of blush on his cheeks. Of course Lovino recovers and gives a flirty smile at the Spaniard though the hint of blush is still there. This easily means Felicia can't both her brother all night…

"Of course, Antonio~, I'll go get my car running but first~," Lovino then skips to Felicia leaning close to her. "By the way, you owe me five euros."

And with that, Felicia just smiles as Lovino skips away while hugging the Spaniard's arm, most likely getting ready for what will happen soon. They're probably going to get _very_ active in the car before they could actually reach Lovino's place. Really, Felicia can be wrong at times and this one is a surprisingly yet satisfactory truth. This could be excellent blackmail material on the Spaniard. Lovino is a gossiper and is the type of guy who kisses and tells… a _lot_.

And having the Spaniard being…

"Of course," Felicia giggles, "it's always the cute ones."

Really, she didn't have interest of getting the Spaniard but it looks like the cute ones are always taken away from Felicia. But oh well, she has their nice and delectable blackmail.

Felicia couldn't help but smile even bigger. She hears one of the chair creak as a _very_ familiar person sits next to her. That familiar person is also wearing that nice and very short white tank top, showing a few of her battle scars as well as her belly button. She has her headphones and that German cross necklace she always wear.

And that familiar person uses one of her black leather gloved hand to slam Felicia's book down to gain some of her daily attention.

Felicia looks up to see her smirking girlfriend with those red scarlet eyes half-lidded. And to think, Felicia couldn't get a cute one~.

'_Well then,'_ Felicia thinks, _'maybe not~.'_

"Caffé, bella?" Felicia coos. Both know the code for _that_.

Both girls smirk at this.

Oh sí, Lovino isn't the only one who's going to have fun tonight~.

* * *

**The character designs are based on Ask-2P-Spamano on deviantART though 2P! Belgium is more of my interpret of what her personality is though it's hard to interpret her clothing as she is only seen in one answer/post thing and as a doll… So, I tried my best to put clothing that matches her personality… sort of. **

**It said that a cup of coffee costs about 79 cents to $1.50 that isn't Starbucks. That is why it's supposedly surprising that each cup of coffee in this fanfiction is 2 dollars. **

**I had a lot of fun with writing this though it took some time (a lot) to make. I was trying to make things accurate and based while having that 2P flair in it. The 2P needs more love and fanfictions, especially seen more as human beings than just plain old psychotic bad guys. **

**Well, thank you for reading and please review. Ciao!**


End file.
